There are a variety of cosmetic applicators that are currently used to apply cosmetic ingredients to hair but there are many deficiencies in such applicators. For example, when it comes to highlighting the hair, there have been no improvements in the age old methods. If the process is done in the salon, the beauty operator simply selects the strands of hair desired for treatment and spreads them on small pieces of metal foil throughout the hair. This process relies on the judgment and skill of the beautician, and is time consuming.
The at-home highlighting kits contain a plastic cap similar to a bathing cap, having perforations throughout. The individual puts the cap on her head then extracts strands of hair through the perforations in the cap by pulling them through with a device similar to a crochet hook. This is also time consuming and laborious.
There are a variety of devices such as combs and other types of applicators that enable application of highlights to hair, but they are mostly used as an aid by the beautician, who must still exercise skill and judgment as to the pattern of highlights.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmetic container and applicator that facilitates application of color to hair, more particularly applying highlights to hair.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cosmetic applicator and storage container that is very consumer friendly and can be used to apply highlights to hair.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cosmetic applicator and storage container that enables application of salon quality highlights to hair by individuals who are not trained beauticians.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cosmetic applicator and storage container that is inexpensive to make and applies an even distribution of the highlighting composition to the hair that is treated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cosmetic applicator and storage container that can simply be stroked through the hair in the manner of a comb and will provide even and effective distribution of the highlighting composition.